


Proud

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: underaged drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine just wanted Mr. Hummel to like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proud

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: bpotd Prompt: 5 times Blaine was scared he had made a poor impression on Burt and thought the older man would stop Kurt from being his friend/in a relationship with him and the one time Burt put his fears to rest

I. 

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. 

Blaine squeezed his hands tighter around his steering wheel, grinding his teeth together painfully. Just a few weeks earlier, he had been found in Kurt’s bed, hungover and looking…a little worse for wear. What on earth possessed him to go and convince his father to give Kurt a sex talk. Who did that? Someone seriously disturbed, that’s who.

No way in hell was Mr. Hummel going to let him even hang out with Kurt. Just the idea of not being allowed to spend time with his best friend made his stomach drop painfully. He could feel tears burning in his eyes, and he sucked in a deep breath through the gaps in his teeth. He had never had the talk with his father, knowing that his dad would rather ignore the issue all together.

It had been something little. Blaine had gone to one of the senior Warbler’s house parties when he had first gotten there. He had been desperate to forget his old school and was overwhelmed with how welcoming everyone had been. There hadn’t been a moment of hesitation before he had been offered an invitation. Within moments of getting to Jason’s house, he had been offered a drink and half an hour later he was pleasantly buzzed. 

The guy who pulled him over to dance was so handsome. He grinned and held up a jello shot, eyes bright as Blaine eagerly downed it. He never got his name, he couldn’t even remember his face. Blaine just remembered dancing turning into them brushing their lips together, and that turning into the guy holding him against the wall and moaning into his mouth. Still having enough sense in him, Blaine lightly pushed away the guy when he started groping at the button of his jeans. Scowling, the guy had shaken his head and stalked off, leaving Blaine alone. 

His first kiss had been when he was drunk. 

He didn’t even know the guy’s name.

He couldn’t imagine Kurt, the boy who’s ideas of romance came from movies and musicals, going through that. If Blaine had cried about it for a few days, it would just kill Kurt. 

For days after his conversation with Mr. Hummel, Blaine had been terrified that Kurt would suddenly drop out of Dalton. He was scared that Kurt would storm up to him, furious and horrified that he had talked about something so personal with his father. 

When Kurt sat down and told him that his dad had just given him pamphlets, Blaine almost felt dizzy from relief. Obviously, Mr. Hummel felt the same way. Obviously, Mr. Hummel wasn’t anything like his own father. 

II.

Kurt had blushed and stammered through the invitation to dinner and Blaine couldn’t keep the goofy grin off his face for the rest of the day. It was still so new, so exciting to call Kurt his boyfriend. It wasn’t until later that he actually realized what dinner would entail. 

He was going to sit by Mr. Hummel for a few hours when their only previous conversation had been about Kurt’s sex education. 

The entire dinner, Blaine could hardly keep up with the conversation. Every side glance and raise of the eyebrow caused panic to well up in Blaine’s chest and he found himself stuttering through his words. His knife scraped loudly on the plate a few times when Burt looked over at him too quickly, and it wasn’t until after Kurt reached under the table to squeeze his hand did he realize how obvious his discomfort was. 

"You know," Kurt mumbled when Burt got up to refill his water glass. "He was kidding about the shotgun thing. I’m sure he was."

"I know," Blaine gave him a small smile. 

He just wanted Mr. Hummel to like him. 

III.

"So, you’ll never guess who just got a callback to NYADA," Mr. Hummel blurted as soon as Blaine stepped into the house, scarf halfway off.

"No way!" He gasped, turning to a widely grinning Kurt. 

"Yeah," his voice trembled a little with the excitement. "I would have told you earlier but my dad insisted on breaking the news to you, plus he really wanted to see your face when you heard the news."

"I am so proud of you," Blaine leaned forward and pressed his lips again Kurt’s, both of them smiling into the kiss.

He jumped back lille he had been shocked when Mr. Hummel cleared his throat, eyes sparkling. Blaine could feel his cheeks burning and stared down at his feet, swallowing convulsively. For obvious reasons, PDA was something they never did. He even felt uncomfortable doing it in front of Kurt’s father, who was now giving him a strange look. 

"We need to celebrate!" Mr. Hummel clapped his son on the shoulder, earning a sharp glare. "Because in a few months Kurt here is going to be in New York!" 

Blaine kept a smile on his face through the making of dinner plans even though his stomach was turning with anxiety. It was ridiculous to believe that Mr. Hummel wanted to tell him about Kurt getting into NYADA as a reminder that he would be leaving. He wouldn’t be that malicious. 

But, why would he want to tell Blaine himself if not to rub it in? It was obvious that Burt didn’t think anyone was good enough for his son. Honestly, there were days when Blaine couldn’t believe Kurt chose him at all. He truly considered himself one of the luckiest people in the world. So when Mr. Hummel suggested a restaurant he really didn’t like, he agreed. Blaine would do anything to prove himself to Mr. Hummel.

IV. 

Blaine’s chest already hurt when he woke up. It was finally the day that Kurt was going to New York. His throat tightened slightly with the threat of tears and he pressed his palms into his eyes until white spots danced in his vision. The empty, aching pit in his stomach only deepened when he looked over at his clock. 

Kurt had to be on his way to the airport with his father now, in just hours he was going to be half way across the country. 

Curling up slightly in his bed, Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and took in a trembling breath. He wanted nothing more than to hold Kurt one more time, kiss him before he got on the plane, watch him as he walked towards his dreams. Instead, he was laying in bed alone. 

He had gone to eat dinner with the Hummels last night, holding hands with his boyfriend the entire time. Carole had been teary eyed and Mr. Hummel was beaming with pride, ranting about how excited he was. The atmosphere was bright and happy, everyone beyond thrilled for Kurt. At least it was until Burt talked about dropping him off in the morning. 

"What time do I need to be here?" Blaine asked between bites of pasta and froze when Mr. Hummel paused. 

"Well…I figured that I was going to take Kurt," he said softly and Blaine felt his heart skip a beat.

"Of course," he offered a shaky smile. "I misunderstood. That’s totally fine."

Kurt squeezed his hand and lightly pressed their shoulders together. He just assumed that he was going to be driving with them to the airport, but this made sense. Of course Mr. Hummel would want to spend the time alone with his son. Of course he wouldn’t want to drive back with an emotional Blaine in the car. Of course he wouldn’t wan’t to mar this memory because Blaine was there.

Blaine could understand that. 

He just had to wait for Kurt to text him when he landed. 

V. 

The world seemed a little dimmer now that he didn’t have Kurt in his life. He couldn’t sleep because he would dream of the pure heartbreak on Kurt’s face, he couldn’t eat without his stomach rolling, he couldn’t breathe because the broken shards of his heart would just cut deeper. 

A little over a week after the breakup, he was in the grocery store doing some shopping for his mother. Desperate to find some way to keep his mind occupied, he had volunteered to do all of his mother’s chores. He just needed to be…not alone in his room. 

In the middle of picking out a flavor of rice cake, a familiar figure turned down the aisle he was in. Panic shot through the numbness that had settled and Blaine quickly backed out to hide in the next aisle. It was childish and cowardly to hide, but he couldn’t stand to face Mr. Hummel right now. Kurt had joked about his father using the shotgun threat, and he had always had the sneaking suspicion that Mr. Hummel didn’t like him. 

He didn’t want to see Mr. Hummel’s face, see the disappointment in his eyes. 

He saw enough disappointment when he was home. 

So, he would hide by the peanut butter. He couldn’t see the hatred and know for sure that it was over. There was no way Mr. Hummel would ever let him date Kurt again after this.

+I. 

"Mr. Hummel!" Blaine blinked at him in surprise when he opened the door. 

"Hi Blaine," he gave the teenager a warm smile. "Can I come in? I need to talk to you."

"Of course," he nearly stumbled over himself as he moved aside to let him in. It had been almost two months since the breakup, did Mr. Hummel really wait that long to give him a piece of his mind? Blaine crossed his arms nervously, waiting for him to say something. 

"So, I have a huge favor to ask you," Mr. Hummel let out in a long breath. "I recently went to the doctor and…and I have cancer."

"What?" Blaine felt his arms drop to his side in shock. 

"I haven’t told Kurt," it was almost scary how small such a big man could look. "I was going to go to New York and tell him over Christmas. It’s really not something I want to tell him over the phone."

"Of course not," Blaine shook his head, trying to get rid of the strange icy feeling spreading through his head. 

"And, I was wondering if you would come with me," he continued with a small smile on his face. "I’ll happily pay for everything. Unless…shoot, you probably want to spend time with your family right? I didn’t even think…"

"They’ll be in France," Blaine said softly. "You want me there?"

A million emotions flashed in Mr. Hummel’s eyes and finally settled on something near understanding and sympathy. Blaine fidgeted uncomfortably, not used to this kind of intense attention. Mr. Hummel took a deep breath and took a step forward to place a hand on his shoulder. 

"I can tell that you still love him, and I know he still…he still really cares about you. I think he’s going to need you," he lightly squeezed his shoulder. "I knew that you and Kurt had something magic, and I always regretted that we didn’t get the chance to get to know each other better."

"Really?" Blaine whispered, hardly breathing. 

"You’re the kind of kid any dad would want as a son in law," Mr. Hummel patted him on the back. "I don’t know what’s going to happen with you two, it’s not my place to pass judgement, but I know you’re a good guy." 

"I’d love to come Mr. Hummel," Blaine found himself grinning, tears brimming in his eyes as he nodded. 

"You know to call me Burt," he smiled warmly and pulled Blaine into a tight hug.


End file.
